The Blond and the Diamoyo
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The first ever Naruto and Haruna The Daimoyo from Vegetable pairing. Simply a short one-shot. Will do more filler girls in the future.


The Blond and the Diamoyo

0

NarutoxHaruna

0

A young woman with flowing brown hair was on a journey. She was traveling with guards from her lands, to Konohagakure no Sato with one thing in mind.

It was due to one person that she could safely travel without fear of harm. This one person made it possible for her to become the Daimoyo and brought prosperity back to her lands. The Diamoyo was a vision of beauty, with long Chocolate brown hair that stretched down to her back. Her violet eyes held passion and to mention her gorgeous skin and figure that other girls her age would kill for. The eighteen year old Haruna, Diamoyo of the Land of Vegetables was on her way to Konoha under the pretense of negotiating a new treaty, but she had something else in mind. That was to meet her savior and crush Naruto Uzu…no Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Sage Shinobi and Hero of the Fourth Ninja War. He was one of the few people who understood the loneliness she went through.

Her father had used her as a bargaining chip to ensure the welfare of the land of vegetables meaning that she had spent much her childhood, isolated and under constant surveillance.

She didn't grow up a normal childhood and wasn't until later she learned her father regretted sacrificing her for this purpose.

That didn't stop her in a mean time of developing the view of sacrifice necessary. She had met Naruto during that faithful mission when he protected her. Since then the two had kept in contact sending messages back in forth and as she learned more about Naruto's adventures and the pain he went through her feelings for him strengthen.

Being a diplomat she had a few special choices and options and one of those was to request Naruto as a bodyguard. She already had a plan formed in the form of an arranged marriage between herself and the blond to strengthen the ties between Konoha and Vegetable, but she wanted to make sure that he would also develop feelings for her instead of just trapping him into a one-sided marriage. Henceforth she proposed the idea of him showing her around town as a means to spend time around him.

Later on that day Naruto found himself at ease with the beautiful Diamoyo. It was an unusual, but calming experience being around her. For some reason he felt like he should have stayed when she offered him a place in Vegetable Country. It wasn't the same with Koyuki or Toki, even though said girls had similar if not exact situations.

Naruto took Haruna on a tour of the village, showing her all the sights. Haruna found herself amazed at all the sights and activities, after being locked away for so long. Naruto couldn't imagine what it would have been like not having freedom. If he had been locked away he would have surely lost his mind.

He knew it wasn't a good idea when she suggested they tried some sake. He should have just said no, but when he saw her face he couldn't just say no to her. So the two had a couple of bottles and got a bit buzzed. Naruto figured that Kurama would have just filtered his system, but apparently that was not the case.

When his eyes fell upon Haruna he couldn't suppress the urge to make her his and by the looks she was giving him it seemed like she wouldn't mind either. Both of them then quickly got up and stumbled out of the door to the nearest hotel. The door slammed behind them as they covered each other in a flurry of wet and sloppy kisses. They both landed on the bed and bounced slightly as they tore at each others clothes. Shirts and undergarments went flying through the Air as they got under the covers and held each other close. All this and no words had been shared nothing but desire was in their eyes. Naruto's hands trailed down to her nice C-cup sized breasts. He massaged them as he laid a trail of kisses along side her ear causing her to moan and rub her body against him causing him to have a stone hard erection. A couple of minutes of squeezes and gropes passed as they tumbled back and forth laying a flurry of kisses along the others body.

Eventually both of them had passed out.

Years had past since that night. The two of them continued to see each other. Diplomatic liaisons soon turned into romantic encounters as their relationship grew. Finally it culminated in Haruna agreeing to be Naruto's bride, and mother of the new Uzumaki clan. Naruto's Birthday soon rolled around and Haruna gifted herself for her lover's birthday.

Naruto wasted no time as he removed the bow from his_ present_. He slipped his fingers through her lits and softly massaged her clit. Haruna quivered in delight as her lover took his time to explore her depths, softly exploring her folds as his tongues teased her sensitive lips.

Haruna came with as hovering moan as Naruto used her fingers to bring her to climax. Panting and flushed, Haruna looked up as Naruto shedded his clothes and joined her on the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance. He then stopped as he wanted to try something he heard about once. ''Haruna-hime do you mind getting on your hands and knees?'' He asked as she looked up at him and blushed. She nodded and turned around and got into the position.

Her behind was shapely and looked as delicious as a peach. So delicious in fact the blonde wanted to bite into it, but opted just massaging it causing Haruna to purr. He then lined himself up with her slit and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed the back of her neck and interlaced his fingers with hers and thrust in causing her to cry out.

Haruna's front part of her body fell forward as she gritted her teeth and eyes widened. Her mind was taken off the pain when Naruto started playing with her breasts and kissing her neck and back.''Arigatou Naruto.'' She whispered as a few moments passed by. ''I'm ready,'' She said as she felt him pulled out nearly all the way and slam back in causing her to throw back her head and moan.

Naruto groaned at how her walls seemed to enclose around him. He pulled out and slammed slowly pushed back in. He took a slow pace at first so she could get used to it.

''H-Harder!"'

He heard her moan so he pulled out halfway and slammed back in pushing himself all the way back in, resulting in him letting out a moan. He gripped her hips tighter as he continued to pull out and plunge into her each time a little faster. They kept this up for over an hour, exploring each other's bodies and trying new positions.

Though both of them were reaching their climax with Haruna now riding Naruto reverse cowgirl style.

''Haru-hime I'm going to cum!'' He groaned as he sped up his thrusts while his lover continued to bounce on his lap.

''M-Me too!…Come…inside…of…me!"' She said in between moans. She turned her head and wrapped her arm around Naruto and brought him into a kiss as he continued to bounce her in his lap. Both of them screamed into their lovers lips as they came soaking the sheets of the bed below. ''Happy Birthday Naruto-kun,'' Haruna murmured as sleep overtook her.

Six months later Naruto currently laid awake, staring at the ceiling of his new apartment. He and his wife Haruna were happily married and enjoying life. She was two months pregnant with his child and they weren't sure if it was a boy or girl. Either way both of them would be happy and raised the child making sure he or she would never have the life they had. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek causing her to smile. One adventure was over but another new one had begun.


End file.
